


Fast Learner

by tigragrece



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mention of sex, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: This is for you @FabiosAngel20 after your fic about them so i had inspiration
Relationships: Dani Pedrosa/Fabio Quartararo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Fast Learner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FabiosAngel20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiosAngel20/gifts).



> This is for you @FabiosAngel20 after your fic about them so i had inspiration

Fabio Always admired Dani, he was one legend and he was sad he was leaving Motogp.  
Even if he heard he would still in Motogp paddock as the testing rider.

He was so shy when He have met him and Dani have smiled and said "You will do a great thing, you have already started"

He was so shy because he dreamed of them together, he had even horny dreams where he called him daddy or even master because he was teaching him thing.  
He wanted to tell him, I want to beat your ex-teammate, I would love to have all your advice.  
He was trying to calm down and was outside for some breath when Dani has come and say "You are okay? I think you wanted to tell me something, but you were kinda red"

"Yes I was feeling not so good, so I come to get some little breath here"

Then Dani say "It's maybe the adrenaline of everything, then also the fact that your body maybe relax"

Fabio says "How do you know all these things ?"

Then Dani say and laugh "I'm older than you"

"True, sorry didn't mean to tease you," says Fabio with one hand behind his back to say he was a little embarrassed.

"It's okay don't worry, do you want to come to my motor home, so we could talk and tell me what you wanted to say to me," said Dani

"Does it's will not cause one issue ?" ask Fabio

Even if he doesn't care what people will say, because he would love to date him and be his lover but maybe he doesn't want that.

"Nah it's okay"

Then they have to go to the motorhome where they talked about everything except the bike and at one moment Fabio was blushing and Dani say "I know you are younger, but you are very handsome"

Fabio doesn't know if it's was real or alcohol so he laughs a little and says "Tell me that again one day you wouldn't be drinking and I would believe you, kiss you, and be on your lap"

And Dani takes his hand, he makes sit Fabio on his lap and they kiss, the kiss was just so amazing and then Dani say "I'm not drunk, I don't have a drink"

Fabio is blushing and says "I don't have a drink either" and he kisses Dani.

They end up in bed making out, where Dani told him "If we go more I want to know..."

Fabio is blushing again and says "You will be my first..." Then he admits "I never do it, even if I had horny thought and dreams about us and you were like one teacher, master"

Fabio was now covering his eyes, he was so embarrassed and Dani takes his hand and says "We can do that too if you want, but if we do this it's will not be a one-time deal because I don't want that" and he kisses him

Fabio return the kiss and say " Me neither, I want to be with you, as long you want me, I know it's silly"

Dani kiss him and say "Everything is okay, you have me now"

After this wonderful night, Fabio couldn't stop smiling, he kissed Dani before he left and tell him "I will be back"

Dani started to wondering if Fabio wanted to go with him to Geneva, he liked the idea of the fact he would be teacher, master you will try to learn some things to his student/sub whatever he wanted.  
He was also a little laughing, he thought his retirement would be easy and calm, but one Frenchman decided otherwise.

\---

They had good sex, where Fabio is a fast learner and also good stamina and Dani teased him "If you are so good one fast learner like this, what it will be with some riding lessons"

Fabio kissed him and say "I have one wonderful teacher"

Dani said "I'm glad and I don't have finished"

And for riding lessons it's kinda started in bed too.

\---

They had all one break and Fabio decided to follow Dani in Geneva and all he said was "I want to follow you" Fabio had puppy eyes irresistible.

When they were arriving at his home, Fabio become shy again and say "I would like maybe to submit to you, it's another silly fantasy"

Dani kissed him and say "Everything in due time, you are so eager"

Fabio was smiling "I had one crush on you for years and I had so many dreams about us"

This time they didn't make it to the bedroom, that they have done it on the sofa.

\----

Dani knows that Fabio is also one rider, but he was still worried when Fabio falls and is limping. He was so relieved every time he saw him on his feet and he was waiting was one text of Tom who sends one text to Dani saying "He is okay, he has nothing, he is waiting for you"

Most of the time Dani doesn't let him move when they see each other.  
He is more like in a way to worship him and Fabio have tease him and say "I should do that to you and kiss all your scars"

Dani couldn't stop smiling and kissed Fabio

Little by little Dani had the keycard off the hotel room of Fabio because Tom his PA was used to knowing about them.

There was one race he was frustrated for him when his moto had one engine issue and that he was coming back to the box and he was so angry because he was 1st. He wanted to see him and comfort him because he knew all of this too well, the most who have to break him is seeing him so sad.  
And he was thinking maybe this is this moment he totally fall in love with Fabio definitely and he wanted to cherish him and give him happiness.

\---

Many months later, Dani started to wondering if Fabio wanted to come out and not hide, so he has kissed his neck one night and say "Do you wish maybe I could be able to go to your stand and support you"

"You want to make us official, and be my boyfriend in public" say Fabio

"If you want it, yes..."

Fabio kissed him and say "If you don't want it okay, I'm also happy like this with just our family and Tom"

Even if Dani couldn't stop thinking about the discussion he have heard between Tom and Fabio when he was going to see him and that he have heard Fabio say "I would give him the world, he is the one I love, I would love that he is near you when I get to the podium or even in the stand and that he supports him, I love him so much, I want to be forever with him"

It was the first time Dani hears him say "I love you and I want to be forever with him"

Dani kissed Fabio and say "I love you and me I have nothing to lose, but I'm maybe worried about you"

Fabio was smiling and say "I had signed one clause when I joined Yamaha about my private life and that also why I have Tom to help me for all the tension or rumors around me, I know I'm both since some times and when I have signed I say that if I was with one men, I would like support or I would not sign, Yamaha is supporting me, why do you think they are okay to give me this big bedroom in hotel because they started thinking I have one boyfriend, because of the marks you leave me on my neck"

Dani laughs and says "I should say sorry but not..."

"And I don't want the sorry, because I wanted all of this, your Mark on my neck, on my back, on my ass, the spanking everything. I'm only yours"

They kiss for a long moment and they sleep together curled and Dani takes the decision to go with Fabio to his stand, Fabio couldn't stop smiling.

"You are gonna be my support and my lucky charm maybe " say Fabio

And it's was true.


End file.
